


Double Take

by AvianHartridge



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, but meh, i'm sure I'm not the first to do this, just thought this would be funny, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianHartridge/pseuds/AvianHartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve just can't shake the disconcerting feeling they get from Peter's new boyfriend, Clint meanwhile gets damn near traumatized due to a case of mistaken identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun thing that popped into my head, please read and review, and apologies for any weird formatting.

 

Tony loved his son, and at almost 20 he trusted him to make good choices, like who he dated for example.  He just couldn’t shake the disconcerting feeling he got from Peter’s new boyfriend Johnny.  It wasn’t that Tony didn’t trust him or that he wasn’t a good kid for the most part, aside from his impulsiveness, there was just something about him that was…off.

 

Steve had noticed it to, the odd sense of unease he got when Johnny was over for dinner, the fact that once when he had caught the two boys nearly undressed in Peter’s room, his embarrassment had been tempered with that odd twist in his stomach, almost like nausea. He just couldn’t figure out why Johnny bothered him.

 

               “Alright Cap, we need to figure this out” Tony announced as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Steve quirked an eyebrow at him over the edge of his orange juice, before setting down his glass,

               “Of course, and the ‘this’ you’re talking about would be?” Tony rolled his eyes, as he took a long sip of his coffee before he responded,

               “Namely why I get a serious case of the willies every time I catch our son and his boyfriend making out” Steve’s sound of understanding  making it clear that he understood exactly what his husband was feeling .

               “Maybe we’re just being overprotective?”

               “Yeah right, we let our kid put on spandex and fight evil; I don’t think we exactly qualify as overprotective.” Steve just sort of shrugged at that, unable to argue with that particular point.

               “Maybe we should get over it and just be glad our kid is happy?”

               “I guess, but seriously, every time I catch them just…” Tony shuddered “wuagh, I don’t get it”

               “Maybe we should be more concerned about how you keep happening upon our son and his boyfriend?” Steve smirked as Tony spluttered at that, though he was saved from furthering his embarrassment by J.A.R.V.I.S

               “Sirs, Peter has just arrived home and has a guest with him, should I invite them down to join you for breakfast?” Steve and Tony exchanged looks that made it clear neither of them had realized that Peter wasn’t home before giving the JARVIS the go ahead.  Peter and Johnny came down the hall into the kitchen, Peter looking distinctly embarrassed while Johnny just smirked,

               “Told you he would rat you out.” He murmured into the back of Peter’s hair as he wrapped his arms around his middle,

               “Shut up” he laughed, smiling broadly as he gently elbowed him but not making any real attempt to push him off,

               “Not gonna happen” Johnny responded as he started nuzzling Peter’s neck affectionately, neither young man noticing the discomfort on Tony and Steve’s faces at their affectionate display.

               “Goood Morn-HOLY SHIT!” all four men snapped their heads towards the sudden outburst to see Clint stepping out of the elevator with a horrified expression, that quickly changed to confusion as he looked between Steve and Johnny, “Oh, wait, your…” He trailed off looking utterly perplexed, and just sort of stood there pointing at Johnny. Which Johnny took as his cue to head out,

              “Well I’d love to join you for breakfast pete, but I gotta get back to the Baxter building, Reed apparently needs my help stress testing some new shielding, always a pleasure Mr. Stark, Captain” he planted a quick but thoroughly filthy kiss on Peter’s mouth before he could protest, prompting a disturbed shudder from Steve and Tony, before heading for the elevator that led to the lobby “See you tonight babe.”

 

Once the elevator doors closed Tony rounded on his son, pointing an accusing finger at him,

               “First things first, you are definitely grounded for sneaking out last night, and so is JARVIS for letting you”

               “Aw come on Dad”

               “uh-uh mister you know the rules”

               “Whatever” Peter rolled his eyes obviously not concerned by his Dad’s punishment. “I gotta go, I promised to help Bruce in the lab today. Bye Pop, Later Clint.”

               “We’re not done talking about this Mister” Steve smirked but hid it by biting into a bagel, he knew Tony wouldn’t be able to enforce the grounding, Peter knew how to win him over, and even if he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be difficult for him to sneak out of the tower again.

 

Once Peter was out of the kitchen Clint seemed to finally find his words,

                “Dude, Steve, Why was Pete making out with your doppelganger?” Tony sprayed his coffee across the counter, making sputtering noises, while Steve just stared at him with a sort of dawning horror.

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun thing that popped into my head, please read and review, and apologies for any weird formatting.


End file.
